LURE
by saiyanrise
Summary: A deep and primal desire for the strongest being in the universe plagued her. She tried to fight it but upon moving back home, the longing was stronger than ever. Goku/Bra - test chapters.
1. welcome home

A/N: Hey everyone, decided to jump on the Goku/Bra train. I've always really enjoyed this pairing and wanted to try my hand at it with a few _test chapters_. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more!

 **Warnings** : Rated M, mild lemon, mild OOC for Bra and Goku at times.

 **Pairing** : Goku/Bra

Lure

01

Inhaling deeply, she took in the smell of crisp pine trees. The cool morning air gave her goosebumps as she lightly ran along a trail that took her deeper into forest. It had been a long time since she had been back in these woods. Just shy of six years, in fact.

Until yesterday, she had been staying with her aunt Tights on an island just outside of east city. It had been a win-win situation for them both until graduation. Then Bra had found herself back in the last place she really wanted to be.

The blue haired girl swallowed and pushed herself to run a little faster. The forest was still somewhat dark and damp. Dew covered everything still as the sun had yet to make it's appearance. She was growing anxious waiting for it's arrival.

The dark corners of the forest still held an almost eerie energy. It made her regret taking this trail particular. She should have avoided it from the get go. However, Bra had forced herself to do it. It had been years since she had been back here and as far as anyone knew, ' _he_ ' wasn't currently on this planet.

No, he had left to trail her father in the never ending pursuit of staying one step ahead of the guy. The distance was a good thing too, for something strange had happened one day. The young woman could remember that moment as clear as day.

She'd been sixteen and had dispatched by her mother to bring home her father and brother. While Bra had never liked following orders, she'd delighted in obliging seeing as all she wanted to do was drive. She'd recently gotten her license.

Driving for over an hour, it was only then that Bra realized she may have gone the wrong way. There was a few minutes of panic before something in her gut made her back track. The sun was beginning to set just as salvation found her. Coming upon small house with a billowing chimney, the building sat nestled by a slow moving river in the shadow of the mountains. It took Bra a few moments to realize who's house her gut had led her to.

It was the Son residence, home to her number one crush whose father happened to be the most powerful being in the universe. Bra felt comfort and uneasiness at the same time as she got out of her vehicle.

The pulling sensation she'd felt that led her here suddenly slackened completely. Confused, The blue-haired woman shut the door and turned to face the cottage. She took only a few steps before out of nowhere, Goku appearance out of thin air before her. A shriek of surprise echoed out into the wilderness as Bra looked up at the older Saiyan from the grass.

"Oh hey Bra!" he said, muttering an apology and offered her a hand up. "What are you doing here?"

A wild and renewed sensation of tugging enveloped her from the moment her skin touched his. A jolt of what Bra could only guess was kai raced through her being. Blinking a few times before replying, she wondered if Goku had felt it too. His eyes had widened a little and he quickly withdrew his hand the moment Bra was up from the ground.

Confused, Bra turned her attention to the new grass stain on her dress. She frowned at it before answered Goku's question, having already moved on with what had just happened.

"I'm looking for my father and Trunks. Mom wanted them home hours ago, they're going to be in so much trouble." She almost laughed. While Bra was definitely a daddy's girl, she wouldn't lie that she loved watched them get into trouble from time to time. Anything to take the attention off of her.

"Oh, they left about an hour ago…"

Upon hearing she wasted her time, Bra bid Goku quick goodbye and got directions on the quickest route home. To say she was mad would have been an understatement. As far as she'd been concerned, all three of her family members were about to be in the dog house.

As harmless as their encounter had seemed, something had shifted. Not too long after, did all of her thoughts start to revolved around Goku. No longer did the sight of Goten or any other 'bad boy' capture her attention. No, the older saiyan plagued her thoughts So much so that Bra would become anxious at even a good natured 'hello'. The opportunity to study abroad had come just in the nick of time.

Finally emerging from the woods, Bra slowed her pace and jogged until her heart rate had slowed back down. Taking in deep breaths, the half saiyan grimaced when out of nowhere a familiar feeling started to bubble up within her stomach.

' _Oh no..'_ Was all Bra thought as she blindly reached for a capsule. Her ride home suddenly appeared and she jumped as quickly as she could. Swallowing, she powered it up and was soon well on her way home. The sensation followed Bra even when she had made it back to her own bedroom.

Letting out a deep sigh, the princess turned out all her lights and walked out onto her small balcony. She lit a cigarette and stared off over the night lights of the city. Of course as soon as she toyed with those thoughts he'd reappear. She should have kept them in that mental box.

Wishing she'd just stayed with her Aunt, the young half saiyan crawled into bed and waited for sleep to take her. There was a party tomorrow and she should have known avoiding him forever would be impossible.

a/n: Thoughts?! Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Paranoia

A/N: Ok things are almost rolling here. Here is chapter two. Next chapter we finally get some Goku/Bra time. Thanks for the feedback so far, it's always appreciated and welcome! Enjoy!

Warnings: Rated M, mild lemon, mild OOC for Bra and Goku at times.

Pairing: Goku/Bra

Lure

02

* * *

The sun had finally started to rise over the horizon. Little beams of golden sunlight began to stream over West City, and the warmth it brought was welcome. Soon, the sun peaked around every street corner until it eventually shone through the curtains of capsule corp.

The whole of the city was eventually roused by the sun and it didn't take long before the temperature outside was an uncomfortable eighty degrees by eleven o'clock. While everyone else was already trying to stay cool in the summer heat, there was one person who had yet to stir.

Snuggled deep beneath plush covers, the saiyan princess had only stirred slightly. She had always been one to sleep in and probably would have dozed longer had it not been for the sunlight that crept ever closer to her bed.

While the air conditioner was blasting cool air, eventually it wasn't enough to ease the heat of the sun. squirming about, Bra tossed one way and then another, trying to fall back asleep. Slumber had felt so wonderful.

Kicking off the covers, Bra glared at her window before rolling to lay on her stomach with her head buried beneath her pillows. She didn't know what time it was but didn't care much at all to find out. sleep was her number one priority.

However, her peace didn't last long. A sharp knock at the balcony window almost sent Bra flying out of bed. The sound was abrasive but not as much as was the voice that followed next.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"

"Oh no. Not her. So damn early..." Bra stifled a groan at the sudden intrusion. She felt her bed dip a bit and finally turned to face the one who'd forced her back to reality.

"Pan, what are you doing here so early?"

Bra brought an arm up to cover her eyes when Pan parted the curtains fully.

"Early? Bra, it's nearly two o'clock!"

"What?!" Bra shrieked

Stumbling out of bed, The blue haired princess reached for her phone and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Kai's, it's only twelve!" A small smile graced her lips as Bra sank back into bed, trying her best to ignore the sound of Pan's voice.

"Oh really? Silly me, I forget how much of a time difference there is between Mt. Paozu and West City." Pan giggled.

"Anyway, your mom told me to get you out of bed. She said the party starts at eight and that you need to take yourself to go find something to wear. Marron said she'd meet us at your place and come to think of it she should-"

Pan was cut off when Bra's bedroom door suddenly burst open.

"OH MY GOD!" Marron shrieked. "How are you still in bed when you have some serious shopping to do before tonight?!" Marron rushed into the room, pushing Pan out of the way as she made her way over to her best friend.

"Hey…"Pan said in a low tone upon being pushed.

"Sorry Pan but this calls for drastic measures!"

Worried, Bra was just about to turn around to face Marron but was too late. Her sheets were yanked away from her and a firm slap was planted on her ass.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Bra yelled, popping up out of bed to stare Marron down.

The girls glared at each other for a few moments before Marron started to giggle.

"Hey look at that, you're up and at 'em!" Pan said

"Yea, yea, I'm up. Give me two minutes and I'll meet you guys at the car ok?"

"Sounds good, but two minutes!" Marron replied, emphasizing the time frame.

Bra rolled her eyes and ushered the two out of her room. Once they were out, she shut her door and slumped against it. There went her morning of doing absolutely nothing. Pushing herself away from her door, the young woman hastily shut all of her curtains in silent rebellion.

Walking into her closet, She pulled out a simple pair of black shorts and a comfortable, white, flowing tank top to go with it. Her pulled her blue tresses back into a smile ponytail and grabbed her purse.

Upon catching her reflection in the mirror, a small amount of anxiety fluttered about in her stomach. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to go get her hair done or find something nice to wear. Besides, the youngest Son would probably make an appearance.

He was handsome enough and would hopefully provided a decent distraction for tonight. Although she hoped she could handle it. Bra could only imagine how much he had probably grown to look even more like his father and the thought almost made her sick.

"Ah, cut it out!" She said out loud before shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath, Bra slipped on a pair of flats and hurried down the stairs. Pan was already in the back of the car. No doubt she probably wished the trip was already over. Everyone knew how much she hated shopping.

Marron stood leaning against the car while smoking a cigarette. Bra shut the door and walked over to the blonde. Plucking the cigarette out of her hands, Bra took a few long drags and finished it before handing it back to Marron.

"Damn.." Was all Marron said as watched Bra get in the passenger seat. Noting her behavior as slightly off, Marron shrugged her shoulders and followed suit putting the car into drive. It had been a few years after all, but something told her to keep an eye on Bra nonetheless.

* * *

Around four thirty in the afternoon, Marron and Pan dropped Bra back off at the compound. They said their goodbyes but would see each other in only a few short hours.

The trip had been a success and the blunette was thankful to be back in her own space. With her dress out of the way, she focused her attention on getting ready. She still hadn't seen her mother or brother at all since she'd come home yesterday and wished at least one of them was here to distract her from her thoughts.

After jumping in the shower, Bra quickly dried herself off and sat down on her bed. She stared blankly at her reflection in her vanity table mirror. At first, the young woman was irked with what she saw. She looked just like her mother in almost every way. It was what most people saw and she had to grow accustom to it.

After slightly powdering her face, Bra applied eye shadow, followed with winged eyeliner. Feeling like her blue eyes stood out more so than they already did, Her lips were next and she chose a nice bold red.

Bra set to work on straightening her hair before she was finally ready to slip into her dress. A nice light fabric, the dress came down past her knees in the back but stopped just above her knee in the front. Gold in color with a heart shaped neckline, it was form fitting but wasn't too tight and emphasized all the right places in a classic way.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she slipped into matching gold heels. With her eye makeup and newly purchased garments, Bra saw a little bit more of herself in the mirror now than she did her mother. A soft knock on the bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" She said softly, knowing who was finally coming through her door.

"Hi sweetheart! Look how beautiful you are!" Bulma briefs stood in Bra's doorway with a glass of champagne in each hand. She smiled brightly and set the drinks do to draw her only daughter into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be home when you arrived yesterday. Some newbie made a financial muck of things."

"It's ok mom. I'm just glad to see you and to be home." She smiled at her mother and took a step back "Where is Trunks? I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh you know, like father like son. Trunks has been out training with Goten for the past three days. After all these years, sometimes I still don't get it. But boys will be boys." Bulma said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"OH! Speaking of your father, he should be here tonight! I managed to get a hold of Whis and talked to him directly. Isn't that going to be so nice? None of us have seen your father much at all since you've been gone. I think Goku might actually show up too."

At the sound of his name, the pit of anxiety she'd worked hard to put at ease gnawed at her being. Her heart begin to hammer in her chest knowing there was a possibility the man who haunted her dreams would possibly show up. She almost didn't know what to say.

Ugh, and it was so wrong of her to feel this way. She felt excited, nervous, and sick, all at the same time. There was a small part of her that secretly hoped he would be a no-show. He never had a problem skipping special occasions in the past.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Bra snapped back to reality when her mother questioned her. The blinked a few times before clearing her throat and forcing a smile back on her face.

"Of course, I'm just nervous to see everyone again."

"Oh honey don't be silly." The concerned look on Bulma's face eased back into a smile, "These are the people you grew up with. Just think of how nervous Goten probably is to see you after the past five years. You've got nothing to worry about kiddo!"

Bulma tossed a wink at her daughter and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Too your graduation!"

The two raised their glasses before bringing them to their lips. Both knocked the contents back quickly and Bulma made to exit the room. The prickling sensation of fear in kept Bra painfully aware of how little time she had left before she had to mingle. .

"Okay honey, it's almost show time! See you in about ten minutes ok?"

With her mother gone, Bra ran to her bathroom and sat on the edge of her tub. For a moment, she didn't know if she was going to hurl or pass out. The last time she had seen her father she had been eighteen. The memory felt distant to a degree, even though on a grand scale of time, five years ago wasn't that long.

The creeping sensation of regret and anxiety began to rise upon thinking about the events that would inevitably follow. There would be so much attention. Too much in fact, and while having her father home was a dream come true, he could be there.

Wishing she had another glass of champagne at hand, Bra closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Everyone was probably here by now and it was time to face the music.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I promise the very next chapter we get some Goku time! Thanks for reading and thank you to Littlebrwk for noticing the doc mix up!


End file.
